outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Alahndra Nevarass
Full Name: Alahndra Lelwin Nevarass Nicknames: Al or Allie Gender: Female Current Position/Post: Ensign: USS Odyssey Specialties: Engineering, Science, Medicine, Counseling Race: Deltan/Arcadian Birthdate: 236304.11 (11 April, 2363) Birthplace: Cerusa, Capital City, Delta IV/Arcada Appearance: * - Height: 5’3” * - Weight: 115 lbs * - Eyes: Gray-green * - Hair: none—Deltans have no hair * - Build: slight ' '''Hobbies and Pastimes: - Building toys for her only surviving kin, her niece and nephew (in care of adoptive parents) who live in the small town of Vilan on Delta IV. - She took up playing chess while training at the Academy on Earth - Reading classic literature—human, Deltan, Vulcan, etc. - Playing the electric guitar—she developed a liking for rock ‘n roll during her brief visits to Earth - Playing the Lethra, a traditional Deltan instrument that has 31 strings played by striking, shaking, or plucking the strings with a Dleth, a kind of tong-like implement. Her mother taught her to play, and every time she does, the experience ends in sadness. Family: Mother: Kuriu Irin Nevarass: Deceased Father: Ryald Lald Nevarass: Deceased Siblings – Jevald, Rialtin, Vredan—Brothers: Deceased Diruna, Elsasi—Sisters: Deceased Jourina, Nehron--Cousins, They are her only surviving family, as far as she knows. Significant Other/Spouse: Sedrin Belassi, bonded mate Children - None Professional History: Student * Youyi University: 238008 – 238405 * Youyi University Graduation: 238406.15 '' Cadet * Starfleet Academy Dates: 238408.01 - 238801.01 * Starfleet Graduation: 238801.05 * Starbase 23: Final Testing for Academy Duty Posts USS Indefatigable: 238801.05 - 238806.11 * Promoted to Lieutenant, JG on 238804.12 * Leave of Absence: 238806.12 - 238901.04 USS Tiger: 238901.05 - 238905.12 * Demoted to Ensign in lieu of long and unexpected leave '''Leave of Absence: 238905.13 - 238912.10' Retesting with Academy for fitness for duty on Starbase 23 Assigned to Starbase 23 for retraining with cadet class: 238912.11 Starbase 23: 238912.23 * Worked at this starbase along the neutral zone as a science officer and took leave after disagreement with superior officer. * After leave of absence in which she visited Delta IV, she Transferred to Outpost Eden Outpost Eden: 239305.20 Biography: Alahndra Nevarass was born on Delta IV, aka Arcada, 30 years ago. Her family was a very politically powerful presence on Delta IV, as her father served as a Laenthali, or one of the 13 world leaders, chosen by their adeptness in politics. Alahndra's parents talked her out of joining StarFleet for four years after she was of age according to Deltan culture. They even threatened to disown her if she tried, though the threat was fairly empty. Both her father and mother wished her to take a prominent place in Deltan society, and though their official reason was that they believed the required oath of celibacy would cause Alahndra undue harm and heartache, Alahndra understood her parents well. They enjoyed the trappings of power, and their children were merely tools to be used. Some of this attitude is natural in Deltan culture. Most parents are distant from their children until they reach sexual maturity and can become a true part of Deltan culture. However, Ryald Nevarass considered most of those around him as tools, and Kiriu, Alahndra’s mother, had little choice but to follow.' Instead of joining Starfleet, Allie decided to enroll in college. She spent four years studying at Youyi University, one of the top research institutes on Delta IV. During her time there, she studied electrical and propulsion engineering, xenobiology, medicine, psychology, solar system formation, star formation, and cosmology. She has always had a deep and abiding curiosity about the universe. Her interest in joining StarFleet began when she was in her teens and her father took her aboard a Galaxy class vessel with him on a diplomatic mission, where she promptly developed her first crush on a non-Deltan. Her father separated them as soon as he found out, as relationships between Deltans and other races are risky at best and devastating at worst.' Her best friend, Shintara, was highly influential in her life at university. Shintara is a Ferengi, and she was both a good and bad influence on Alahndra. They made a devilish team, and they enjoyed traveling on breaks to exotic climates where they purchased contraband and resold it. Alahndra took on an alias during this time to protect her own identity, and when traveling, she was known as Allie Varan. They made a great deal of profit, and though Allie mainly contributed because she loved the excitement, she kept a portion of her profits in an unconnected account under a friend's name.' She still carries the false identification Shintara procured for her, a microcrystelline display card detailing her chosen alter egos. She usually uses the Alias Allie Varan, but she has created three others over the intervening years: Norda Alasini, Choris Verban, and Alesi Sevarisi. She usually keeps it in a pocket sewn into her undergarments. Shintara's influence kept her sane after Sedrin Belasi, her lover, left Delta IV to join StarFleet without her.' Alahndra finally decided to join StarFleet despite her family. Her father was not pleased, and he beat her when he discovered her intentions. Though violence is anathema to Deltan society at large, individuals sometimes stray from societal idealism. Ryald Nevarass was prone to violence, both physical and mental, and his disposition caused her entire family pain. Despite Ryald’s tyrannical rule within their household, he made a decisive and adroit ruler, and Alahndra loved him in spite of herself. Alahndra left without bidding anyone in her family farewell, and soon after arriving at the Academy, she was shocked to learn that her immediate family, including three brothers and two sisters, had died in an accident involving malfunctioning transportation equipment as they were on their way to a political rally. Due to the nature of Deltan politics, where politicians strive to hide their intentions from a population possessed of psionic and empathic abilities, it is not uncommon for Leanthali to be assassinated once in a great while, and Alahndra believed that one of her father's rivals must have had something to do with her family's death.' Alahndra left training at the Academy briefly, supposedly to pay homage to her dead family, but she did not return to Delta IV at that time. Instead, she met Shintara, and they took a short tour to a few backwaters planets to deliver and purchase contraband. Shintara was pleased with the profits of the missin, and Allie was pleased to drink, flirt, and engage in some healthy hand-to-hand combat without restriction.' Allie misses her family, especially her sisters, to whom she was close. However, her relationship with both her parents was strained at best. Allie doesn't like to talk about her parents, especially her relationship with her father. The general public is unaware that Alahndra, as well as her niece and nephew, escaped the accident, as Nevarass is a rather common surname among Deltans, and most of them are distantly related. Her cousins live under assumed names and barely remember their original parents. They know Alahndra is a friend of the family, no more. Alahndra had little hope that her family’s murders would ever be solved.' On 238801.11, Alahndra was assigned to Starbase 23 for training and assignment to her first true duty station. She took up the post of Medical Assistant on the USS Independence, where she was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. She then made contact with Jourin Thedasini, one of her father's old friends who still lived on Delta IV. Jourin claimed to have information concerning her family's deaths, but he wouldn't tell her anything of import over subspace. She took a leave of absence and traveled to meet him on Delta IV. She used her Alesi Sevarsi alias, who is a transient space merchant, a jack of all trades, and sometime mercenary.' The meeting with Jourin was ill-timed indeed. The Deltan government conducted a raid on his home to capture members of a mixed species interplanetary terrorist group only a day after Alahndra's arrival, and she never learned the full extent of Jourin's knowledge. Alahndra, using the name Alesi Sevarisi, was captured and held prisoner for some six months. During her imprisonment, which was filled with both psychological and physical torture, she came to suspect that her father must have been involved with the group, but no one connected her to Ryald Nevarass. Jourin hadn't known about the government raid on his home. After six grueling months, Allie returned to StarFleet and her new assignment aboard the USS Tiger.' After several months on the Tiger, Alahndra took leave to attend to what she officially termed "family business." In reality, she received a message from Shintara, her college friend, who had been implicated in a smuggling scheme on Bajor. Allie traveled to Bajor as Choris Verban, one of her aliases who is a wealthy Deltan merchant, to see what could be done to free her friend. She paid several bribes and pulled a few strings to get Shintara out of prison, and she has now returned to StarFleet once more.' Personal History: She has had four relationships approved by her parents, but none came to the end for which her parents had hoped. They wished for Alahndra to marry well and start a family. She had other ideas. While growing up, she encountered Sedrin Belasi, a young Deltan who she met at a party. Her father didn't like her involvement with him because he considered Sedrin "a common pilot with no political or financial future in the Deltan hierarchy." Like any good teenager, Alahndra flouted propriety and saw him despite her father's wishes. He was her first lover. Alahndra was born strongly empathic, with very little in the way of psionic abilities. Whereas most Deltans are born fairly balanced with both empathic and telepathic abilities, she was not. The Deltans term this rare phenomena as the Raethin, and she was the first Raeth to be born in almost 100 years. Her situation called for intensive training, in which she was forced to develop her minuscule telepathic abilities and suppress her desire to continually sacrifice herself for the good of others. Many Raeth throughout Deltan history have become martyrs for great causes. The training Alahndra endured caused intense pain and suffering. Through the training, she learned to cope with her natural proclivity for self-sacrifice. She plumbed the depths of her being to find her selfishness, which was a small flame she fanned into a bonfire. The training allowed her to finally throw caution and propriety to the wind, defying her family and joining Starfleet. Though she can sometimes communicate telepathically, doing so causes terrible headaches unless she has been sexually intimate with the subject. She often felt handicapped in a society full of those with highly developed psionic abilities.' Raethin are a guarded secret of Deltan society because they have the ability to bond any Deltan, and possibly any other humanoid creature, to their will for life during intimacy. In darker times, society was dominated by the Raeth, many of whom ruled benevolently, but most of the Raethin were subjected to genocide almost ten thousand years ago. Most of the families in the upper echelons of society carry the recessive genotype, but the genetic trait rarely becomes dominant.' Alahndra guarded against bonding Sedrin when they first became lovers, but she could never completely suppress it. Over the two years they were together, she became increasingly attached to him, and their bond strengthened, but she has never compelled him to do anything, and she never would. She can communicate telepathically with those bonded to her without side-effects. When she decided to stay on Delta IV instead of join StarFleet, Allie and Sedrin had an awful fight about it, and Allie completely cut off contact with him because continuing to see him caused her agony. She wanted him to stay, but she could not make him stay. To force him to stay would destroy his independence, and she could not do such damage to one she loved. Sedrin joined StarFleet, but Alahndra remained behind to attend college.' She has never stopped loving him. They were reunited briefly on the USS Indefatigable, but Alahndra took a leave of absence without informing him while she travelled to Delta IV to meet her father's friend, Jourin. Upon her return, she requested transfer to the USS Tiger to be with him, but she was called away once more to help Shintara with issues involving the Bajoran authorities and several forged cargo manifests.' She has never stopped loving him. They were reunited briefly on the USS Indefatigable, but Alahndra took a leave of absence without informing him while she travelled to Delta IV to meet her father's friend, Jourin. Upon her return, she requested transfer to the USS Tiger to be with him, but she was called away once more to help Shintara with issues involving the Bajoran authorities and several forged cargo manifests. After an ethical disagreement with one of her superior officers on Starbase 23, Allie took another leave of absence, determined, this time, to get some answers. She journeyed once more to Delta IV, this time under a different assumed name, and she spent a lot of time at the university looking in the archives and researching her father's activities up to three years before his assassination. She found much that led to suspicions, to theories, to possibilities, but she discovered nothing with real meat to it. Disheartened, she took a few weeks to visit Shintara once more, and then she decided that she needed to return to her duty. Allie finally returned to Starfleet once more and was transferred to the USS Odyssey. Mission Achievements * Meanwhile in Outer Space (239306.07 - 239307.28)